A picture
by Miraya Kia
Summary: The real thing is always better than a picture. 8069 YamaGoku


**Note: **I don't own any of KHR.

I've done this in a hurry, I don't even know where the thought came from. So, here it is...

* * *

It was almost time for Yamamoto's first mission. Though he would never admit it, Gokudera was scared of it. He couldn't imagine that good-hearted, gentle baseball lover actually fight and most possibly kill someone. Of course he knew what a great swordsman the Rain Guardian was, but he still didn't like the thought of him leaving for a mission.

"You're being too grumpy recently, Hayato."

The Italian Mafioso growls in response, ignoring the other guy next to him. He would be much easier to ignore, if Yamamoto wasn't hugging him with his muscular arm and brushing his face of his head. But after the highly exhausting night, it was impossible for Gokudera to push him away.

"Well, you usually are a little grumpy, but it's really serious for the past two weeks," Yamamoto went on with his thoughts, not minding the shorter teen's ignorance at all. Yamamoto was used to Gokudera ignoring him, just like Gokudera was used to Yamamoto's unstopping and usually not-making-any-sense chatter. "Is something wrong? You know you _can_ tell me."

Hayato tried to get from under the hot heavy arm, but was no good. "Let go, baseball idiot," he hissed. After a short moment, he actually did let go and so the Italian could get up. For the whole time he was collecting his clothes and putting them on, he could feel the idiot's eyes following him. "What?" he grunted and put on his black t-shirt, rumpled because Yamamoto ravished it from him in the evening.

"You're leaving again," he replied. With no comment from the Mafioso's side.

As the Italian was heading for the door, Yamamoto rolled out the bed. "Wait a sec, Hayato!" Even though he didn't want to, Gokudera stopped two steps away from the door and inhaled deeply. When it came to his lover for two months now, his body would never listen to his mind.

Takeshi reached him and hugged him, his heat completely capturing the other boy again. The Italian bit his lip to fight a moan which was about to slip from his mouth. He wasn't successful at all. The idiot behind him laughed and kissed his neck teasingly.

"Let go," Gokudera repeated, lying back onto the taller boy.

The laugh stopped, but he knew Yamamoto was still smiling. "Here you are," the dark haired guy whispered and shoved a photograph into his boyfriend's face. A small picture of himself wearing his trademark grin, with an all-saying phrase written in the bottom corner of it. I love you, Hayato. Takeshi.

Mafioso blushed and closed his eyes. Why was he giving him something so embarrassing? There was no way he could have such a picture. "What is it?"

Yamamoto tightened his hug and brushed his nose of the other boy's neck. "So I can be with you even when I'm not here," he explained, scattering kisses on his love's right shoulder. "I have your picture too. I always keep it close when you're on a mission, Hayato. It makes me feel better when I miss you."

Hayato tried to swallow, but he couldn't because of the knot in his throat. Did Yamamoto really think he would keep something like this? He's not a sentimental girl! He doesn't need a picture of the guy he's sleeping with!

Or does he? Once again, his body ignored what his mind was saying. The Italian teen reached out for the picture slowly, took it and hid it in his jean's back pocket. It was a sentimental thing, a stupid picture of an annoyingly grinning idiot with a stupid line on it. But the grinning idiot was Yamamoto Takeshi and that stupid line meant a lot in fact.

Gokudera took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Let me go, idiot, I have to go meet up with the Tenth."

"Okay," the baseball idiot agreed and let go. But only to turn the Mafioso around and kiss his lips passionately. As if he didn't have enough from the night. "Good bye. I'm leaving in an hour, so we won't see each other for the rest of the month."

When it was said, something swirled in Hayato's stomach. Won't see each other for the rest of the month, and maybe much longer. He knew himself that missions can turn out longer than expected. Gokudera knew about the mission, he's read the papers for it, but when the long time was said aloud, it was somehow more important. And it hurt much, much more.

Resigning, the Italian fisted his boyfriend's hair and pulled him in for yet another kiss. They won't see each other for so long. There's no time to play hard to get now.

So for the next month, he expected, Hayato was stuck with a photograph instead of his stupid, noisy and sometimes useless lover.

Gokudera would wish it to be only a month. But one month turned into two and two to three. And he was becoming crazy with worries. There was no word of the crew of the mission and Hayato got the feeling everyone around expected the Rain Guardian to be dead.

He didn't want to hear that. He knew Takeshi very well and the idiotic boy wouldn't give up easily. Yamamoto Takeshi would be able to drag his own dead body back only to let Gokudera know what's going on with him.

The Italian youth woke up. His body felt heavy and it was too warm in the room. Or was that just his imagination? He turned. It wasn't his body which was heavy and it definitely wasn't the heat of the room. The cause was a muscular body with short dark hair next to him. Yamamoto was still dressed and really sweaty and was breathing hard. But even in his sleep, he was smiling.

Hayato smiled back and snuggled up to the other boy. Three entire months with a silly picture! Now he has the real thing, laying there next to him. "Welcome home, Takeshi," he whispered, just like Yamamoto would always whisper when he came back from a mission.

Though he would never admit it when awake, Gokudera really loved that baseball idiot. Probably since their first meeting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading =) Hope you liked, please review =)**


End file.
